Snippets
by kialajaray
Summary: Random songs that describe the most random people that you'll ever find in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hi everybody! This is my first Glee story and I saw that a lot of people were doing the ipod shuffle challenge so I wanted to do it too. I just want to say, this was not easy. I didn't believe others when they said that it was hard to do. How could picking a song and writing a story about it be? I do it all the time. But believe me, I was in for a shock.**

**These drabbles are just on Puck and Rachael. I don't know how it was with everyone, but when I found out that Puck and Rachael were going to be together in an episode, I was like "No! She belongs with Finn!" Then I watched the Sweet Caroline clip now I don't want her with anyone else but him.**

**I kind of cheated with this. If I couldn't think of anything for the song that popped up, I just hit the next button. But sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you just can't make a song fit. On with the drabbles.**

**P.S. The way I wrote it, it can be with Quinn not pregnant or pregnant. You choose. And I didn't make the drabbles mean exactly what the song does. I tried it but it came out better if I changed it.  
**

_

* * *

_

_1. Smile (Lily Allen Version)- Glee_

She knew that Noah hated seeing her unhappy. For his sake, she tried not to seem unhappy around him but sometimes she just couldn't help it and he could tell when she was just putting on a happy face for everyone. That was something that made her question her acting ability but she didn't want to think about that.

The day she was told she wouldn't be getting a call back for the role of Elphaba on Wicked she had cried more than she ever had and he had spent the whole night, telling her jokes, making things up, anything to see her smile and make her forget. That was the night she realized that she was in love with him. That was also the night she made him smile by telling him so.

_2. You Keep me Hanging On-Glee_

Puck couldn't for the life of him explain to anyone what it was about Rachael Berry that kept him coming back for more. She talked way too much, and when she did she always had to use these huge ass words. She was a drama queen, and most of the time he wanted to throw gasoline on himself and strike a match when he had to be around her for to long.

But maybe it was the way that her face lit up when she saw him, or how as much as he told her not to she still called him Noah, something that Quinn, the girl that he thought he was in love with, had never done. Or it could be the way that she always knew what and how he was feeling by one look at him. Whatever it was, it always kept him hanging on to her.

_3. When It All Falls Apart- The Veronicas_

When Rachael's biological mother showed up, her world crumbled. She had always wondered about the woman, but her dads had loved her enough that she wouldn't have traded them in for the best mother in the world. But when she showed up, just wanting to see how the child she had birthed turned out and saw that she was being raised by two gay men, things went to hell.

They had lied to her, she argued. They had used a woman to act as her Daddy's wife, something that had shocked Rachael when she found out that it was true. She was going to get a lawyer and sue them for breach of contract and she wanted _her daughter_ away from the both of them.

When Noah had found her in the auditorium, shaking out of shock and fear, he hadn't asked any questions. He just held her. Held her until she had finally broken down and told him what happened. And he continued to be there for her through the foster home and the court dates.

She didn't think that anyone could replace Noah in her life and months later, after it was all over, he still didn't leave her. That was ten years ago and he was still with her. Rachael would always love him and be thankful that he caught all her little pieces when they fell apart.

_4. How You Did It-Jojo_

The way he had changed from Puck to Noah still confounded everyone, even after years of him being with Berry. Hell, he wasn't even sure how she had done it. He started to care about his grades and started thinking about college. Rachael had tutored him in every single subject that he needed help in and practically had to teach him math since he hadn't gone in years.

What was most shocking to everyone though was how Rachael Berry, Lima High's biggest freak, had gotten a marriage proposal out of the hottest boy in the school. There was even a rumor started, and Puck was pretty sure that Jacob Israel was the one behind it, that Rachael had gone to a Voodoo witch and had a spell cast on Puck. They both just laughed it off. It would be her little secret as to how Rachael Berry did it.

_5. I Hate Myself For Losing You-Kelly Clarkson_

Puck had known from the moment he walked away from her that day on the bleachers that he was making a mistake. She was right. He wasn't going to break up with her. The truth was it hadn't really bothered him that she hadn't let him cop a feel on her. It was kind of nice for be with a girl who didn't give it up on the first date. It wasn't even all that hard to pick glee club over football if that meant he still got to be with Berry.

But when she had told him that their relationship was a sham and that she was doing it just to make Finn jealous, he let her believe that he really wanted Quinn. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone knowing that he wanted someone who didn't want him. When she said that they could still be friends, he refused. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand just being her friend and sit idly by while she made a fool out of herself with Finn. Weeks later, hell if he was being honest, seconds, he realized that he shouldn't have just given up without a fight. He should have tried to make her believe that what they had could actually work. But it was to late now, she was with Finn and he had lost her and he hated himself for it.

_6. Fight For Love-Elliot Yamin_

One thing anyone could say about Rachael Berry was that she was no quitter. What ever she wanted, regardless of the lengths she went to, she always got it. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. Look at what she did when she thought that she was in love with Finn.

But she knew now with all of her heart that Noah Puckerman was the one for her. The fact that he didn't think that he was good enough for her didn't deter her at all. Neither did his poor efforts of trying to hurt her. Maybe they would if he didn't make it so obvious that he wanted her to see him with what ever girl it was for that week it would hurt her. Rachael knew that he was only doing it because he thought it was her own good. But she loved him and so was going to fight for him. Even kidnap him for a couple days if she had to…but only after regionals.

_7. Crazy For This Girl-Evan and Jaron_

Every time that Berry looked at him it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. She was just so…Puck couldn't even describe it. Yeah, she was hot but that's not what had him going crazy over her. Hell, he wasn't even sure what had him going crazy over her. All her knew was that he was and he didn't want it to change anytime soon. No one knew but he couldn't believe that they didn't see it. Especially Berry herself.

Maybe she didn't want to be rejected again like Finn had but if she couldn't see how crazy he was about her then Berry had a blind side. He had a feeling that her never ending faith in him and how she never thought that he was a Lima loser was mainly why he was so stupid for her. That and how he didn't have to pretend to be anything or anybody with her. Whether he was Puck or Noah she would accept him. That right there had to be the main reason why he was so crazy for Rachael Berry.

_8. Some Hearts-Carrie Underwood_

Rachael didn't know how it happened. Despite her incredible talent, she never got the lead in anything past glee club. She was never lucky in anything until Noah Puckerman came along. When he entered her life, he completed changed it and she instantly fell in love with him, not that she would admit and stroke his ego.

She knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. She didn't know what she had done to attract a guy like Noah but she thanked God everyday for sending him to her. He was her soul mate and the only thing she could say to it was that her heart had just gotten lucky.

_9. Crazy Possessive-Kaci Battaglia_

Jealousy was a sin that Rachael rarely committed. Why give someone the power by things that were usually frivolously and materialistic? But when it came to Santana, there was just something about that girl that Rachael didn't trust. It wasn't the fact that she and Noah had an extensive history. It wasn't even the fact that Santana liked to rub that history in her face.

It was the fact that if Rachael saw Santana touch Puck and flirt with him one more time, she was positive that she was going to cut a bitch. Noah would never say anything about it, he called her crazy for a reason, and it wasn't just because of her over achieving. She knew that he wouldn't want to visit her everyday in the state prison. She trusted Noah without question but he was hers and she was very possessive of what was hers. That was why she had to tell Santana calmly that if she even looked at Noah again, they wouldn't find her body for months. Rachael wasn't going to lie, she was crazy, and that mixed with her possessiveness was a lethal combination

_10. Wait-Stacie Orrico_

She had to stop him. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she was going to let the best thing in her life walk out of it. The fight was her fault, she knew that much. She was so afraid and what others would think that she never stopped and took the time to think about how she felt. When Rachael was with Noah, her whole life improved. She didn't have to need to prove that she was better than anyone or feel like she was an outsider. He was the only person who could call her bat shit crazy and make it into a compliment.

There was nothing, especially not her stupid insecurities, drive him away from her. She just had to explain to him that she was new to these feelings that he was making her feel. She just had to talk to him. As long as he stayed and let her explain everything would be alright. And if he didn't want to talk it out with her…well then she would just have to threaten to shave his mohawk off in his sleep.

* * *

**Ok I hope that you liked it and if you review tell me which one that you liked the best. My favorite was Crazy Possessive. Its fun to write things like that for anyone. Even though this was hard, I might write another chapter for the shuffle but don't hold me to it. **

**Did you know that mohawk is spelled with a capital M? I didn't until I wrote this and did you notice that I incorporated the title of the song in the last sentence of all the drabbles except the last one? At least I think I did. **

**Ok, I will shut up now. But please review and tell me what you thought and you should go listen to all of the songs that I used *coughyoutubecough* They are really good.**

**P.S. The first two songs that came up really were Glee songs. Isn't that cool?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

*******Read me! Author's put me here for a reason********

**Alright, since a lot of people had this on their favorite story and story alert list I wanted to write something else for it. This time its about everyone. All 12 members are mentioned at least once. I don't know why but this was SO MUCH harder to do than it was the first time around. I have 350 song on my itunes and I could barely use any of them but I was able to find nine, not 10 because by the time I was done with 9 I was just like, screw this. And I don't really like the 9th one anyway. I finally got done writing this about an hour or so ago but then I got distracted with youtube and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince clips and you know how that goes.  
**

**I think that these stories came out a lot better. Maybe because I like them better I don't know. Before you read (if you read this) these stories are not connected in anyway. It might seem that way but each one is a stand alone. I think that you should go listen to all of these songs because they are really good. **

**Uh...I know that I'm forgetting something...Any way one with the story.  
**

_

* * *

_

_1. Let Me Go-3 Doors Down_

He loved her. That was a no brainer. Next to her, glee was the best thing that ever happened to him. He would forever be thankful to Puck for bullying him into joining for the rest of his life. Loud girls were never his type. He always liked the quiet, shy type girls who played hard to get sometimes and lord knew that she sure as hell wasn't that. Far from it.

She loved him. That was a no brainer too. Besides the fact that she told it to him everyday everyone could tell by just looking at her when she was around him that love and happiness just oozed out of her. He got flack from all his teammates about how nauseating they were to be around. What he probably loved the most was that she always made sure he knew that he was in her life because she _wanted_ him to be there, not because she _needed_ him to be. He always liked a slightly dependent kind of girl but that changed once he met her.

Being in love wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had so many secrets from his past that no one at Lima knew and he couldn't bear for anyone, especially her, to find out. The way Jacob Israel had been snooping around glee club, making it his personal mission to find out every bit of gossip about them in a way to punish Rachel for not wanting him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the shit would hit the fan for him.

The truth was, she really didn't know him and at the same time she knew him best. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her love turn into hate and disgust when she found out the truth about him. The things that he had done in the past made Mr. Schue's crazy ass wife and all the shit with Puck and Quinn look like a walk in the park. He had to make her leave him. When the truth came out he would have to move again just like he had all those other times before. It was a shame because for the first time in what seemed like forever he felt like he had found a home. It was going to be the hardest thing that he had ever done but Matt had to make Mercedes let him go.

_2. It's Gonna Be Me-Nsync _

How dumb could Berry possibly be? Why let one prick that broke her heart have that much power over her? Finn was a dumbass and after he found out how bad he screwed Berry over he wanted to beat the shit out of him but that wouldn't have done anything but make things worse for Berry. It came as a surprise but Puck was a very patient man so when it came to wooing over Berry, he had all the time in the world. But that didn't mean that he wasn't getting aggravated with her though.

Granted he had been a major ass to her, hell to everybody in general but he knew that she saw past that. If she could believe in him the least he could do was fight for her. She was just making it so damn hard. First she called off men all together, then when he would try to do something romantic it would never be good enough. Puck? Romantic? That showed his dedication to Berry. She could say all she wanted about not getting involved with anyone ever again but little did she know was that she was going to change her mind and it was gonna be Puck who changed it.

_3. I Could Get Used To This-Everlife_

Artie was an amazing boyfriend and Tina was thankful that he had finally forgiven her for lying about her stutter. It was like Artie knew her like the back of his hand. He listened to her and calmed her down when she would freak out about something. He never saw her as weird because she was a goth. He knew when she was happy, he knew when she was sad, and he knew when something was bothering her.

He sent her flowers and not for Valentine's Day or special occasions, just because he wanted to. She almost cried when he told her that he had to send her something that was almost as beautiful as she was. Even on the days that Tina felt and looked like crap he still treated her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Artie had better be careful because this whole being in love thing was something that Tina was very excited about getting used to.

_4. Somebody To Love-Glee_

Kurt was a hopeless romantic, he really was. But just to see all of his friends so freaking happy _all the time_ because of their relationships kind of made him a little sad and a lot envious. It was hard being the token gay of the school and even harder being the only gay in the school. That stupid school girl crush he had on Finn hadn't lasted longer than one season of Project Runway so it wasn't like he was nursing an unrequited broken heart or anything like that.

He just wanted someone in his life to make him happy and that he could make happy in return. That sure as hell wasn't going to happen if he just kept his search in the halls of Lima High. Then there was his dad that he had to deal with. Regardless of how much he did said he was fine with his son being gay, which Kurt did believe, but he highly doubted that he was ready for Kurt to bring anyone home just yet. Probably wouldn't for a few more years.

And it wasn't like he could tell Mercedes or anyone else how he felt. They would think that any little thing that did with their boyfriend or girlfriend would upset him or even worse think that he was jealous, which he was, but it wasn't of them, just of their happiness. And he knew the worse part about telling them was that they would go into match maker mode. Kurt loved playing match maker but having it done to you wasn't so much fun.

Kurt just wished he could find someone to love, was that so much to ask for?

_5. Think Like A Man-Orianthi_

Santana was tired of being the one to give in all of her relationships. What had it ever gotten her? They didn't pay attention for longer than two minutes if it didn't have anything to do with something sexual. They never understood how insensitive most of the things that came out of their mouth were. They were constantly unsure how they felt about someone. Looking at every single girl that passed their way and then having the nerve to say it was just her imagination.

So screw it. If being insensitive assholes is what they gave, then damn it, that's what they were going to get. It sure as hell would save her all the drama that boys caused in her life. She wasn't going to put her heart on the line anymore. She would just screw them and leave regardless of their feelings. Santana was pretty sure that she was going to like thinking like a man.

_6. Orange County-Stefy_

She hadn't meant to get pregnant. What dumb ass teenager means to get pregnant? Not counting those stupid twelve year old bitches on Maury. When the morning sickness started she tried to lie to herself, it was just food poisoning she made herself believe. But when she missed her second period she had to face facts. She was pregnant.

All the things that she was going to miss flashed right before her eyes. Prom, Cheerios, spring break in Cancun, staying out late at night. She had a baby on the way and after her first ultra sound with the three dimensional pictures when she saw her babies face for the first time she knew that she couldn't just give her baby to that woman. She was nuttier than squirrel shit and regardless of her age and the fact that her parents kicked her out Quinn knew that she would be a better mother to her little girl than she ever could be. Than anyone could be. No one would ever love her daughter like she already did and she wasn't even here yet.

She wasn't naive enough to think that everything would be perfect and easy. Hell, Finn had kicked her out of his house and the only reason she wasn't homeless right now was because Miss Pillsbury had felt sorry for her but she had made it clear after Quinn told her she wanted to keep her baby that she refused to change a diaper. Cheerios would forever be a thing of the past and so would any other normal teenage thing that she used to do. She wasn't even sure if she trusted Puck enough yet to let him have anything to do with the watermelon growing inside her.

There wasn't a chance in hell that she was ever going to be with him that was for sure. She loved Finn even though he wanted nothing to do with her and Puck just happened to be one really bad decision that had resulted in the best thing in her life. The moment her baby was born, it was going to be an up hill fight for the two of them but she was ready for it. Still, sometimes when her hormones turned south and she was feeling sorry for herself she wished that things could still be like a cheesy Orange County reality show.

_7. Believe-Orianthi_

Failed relationships were normal, everyone had them. Unfortunately some had more than others. And Brittany had _a lot_ more than others. People called her dumb and she was fine with that. She knew that she wasn't as smart as Rachel or Quinn or Santana but she never lied to anyone and she never pretended to be something she wasn't.

She gave her all in everything she did, especially her relationships. The last one of which was with Mike Chang. Everyone thought that they only dated because she was a cheerleader and he was a football player but that wasn't the case at all. Sure they had met because of it, but that's not what attracted her to him.

It was going so perfect. Or at least she thought it was. But then he had to go and break her heart and tell her that he _was_ only going out with her because she was a Cheerio and he was on the varsity squad. And as much as he tried, he couldn't fake his feelings for her any more. He was really interested in someone else, that someone else most likely being Tina. She had met his parents and they were hard core old school only believing in sticking to your own race. After she thought about it, Brittany should have seen that as a sign. He always went out of his way to rebel against everything they told him. And she had deluded herself enough to believe that he was only looking at Tina because she had said something funny or because she was singing. Maybe everyone really did have a reason to call her stupid. What she thought was funny was that Mike never had a chance with Tina, she was _way_ to crazy over Artie to look anywhere else. Karma was a bitch

But she wasn't going to let a douche bag like Mike Chang take a wrecking ball to her heart and just let it stay crumbled. She was going to pick up the pieces and she was going to move on. Yes, it was going to take awhile for her to be able to throw herself into love like she had with Mike but Brittany believed in love and nothing was going to stop that.

_8. Bust Your Windows-Glee_

The only excuse Rachel had was that Mercedes made her do it. She had told Rachel that crying was the white girl way of getting over a break up and it 'didn't solve shit,' that was a direct quote. She then went on to list many differences between how white girls handled break ups and how black girls handled breakups. Something that Rachel found the funniest was that Mercedes said that black girls didn't care about little things like breaking the law.

After naming several things that all sounded appealing to Rachel, she nominated to do the one that would hurt him the most. That night she and Mercedes, who refused not to be a part of it, dressed in all black and crept to his house at three in the morning. Kurt, who wanted to be a part of it but didn't want to get caught, waited on the corner with his motor running. When Rachel picked up a rock, Mercedes quickly reprimanded her and got rid of it. Fingerprints, Mercedes had told her. They had to put gloves on. Heaving the huge rocks rock from Kurt's truck to Finn's house Rachel took the front windshield and Mercedes took the back. On the count of three, they both hurled the huge rocks into the windows and Rachel had to admit, the sound of glass shattering gave her a glimmer of satisfaction.

They hadn't even looked at their handiwork. Mercedes made sure to tell her that that's how people got caught. They just took off towards Kurt's truck the moment the rocks, alright they were more like boulders, left their fingers. Finn was going to have to find another way to and from school for the time being. Rachel knew that she was still going to cry over Finn for awhile and it really didn't solve anything at all truth be told but she wasn't going to lie, when she bust his windows it made her feel better because she knew that he was going to hurt as much as he had made her, if not emotionally then financially.

_9. Living On A Prayer-Bon Jovi_

What they had wasn't perfect and neither were they but they had each other and that's all that mattered. With Puck fighting Quinn for custody of the baby so she wouldn't give her up for adoption and Berry finding out that her biological mother was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline things were hard as hell and Puck had told her on many occasions that she should just cut and run but she had stayed with him through it all.

Puck had never been very religious and the way Berry easily stepped on people when she clawed her way to the top made him believe that she really wasn't either but from the moment that he told her he wanted his daughter, and for all he knew before then, she prayed. She prayed that he would get his daughter, she prayed for Quinn and little Johannah. Prayed for her mother. Prayed that her fathers wouldn't hate her if she decided to have a relationship with her. She prayed for damn near everything. That was the only way that they were going to make it she told him. They had to live on the faith of their prayers.

* * *

**I just remembered what I wanted to say. It is very doubtful that I'm going to write another chapter because, well this was just brutal for me. **

**Once again, review please and tell me what you thought of the drabbles and which one you liked best. I liked the first one the best. I was watching Sectionals and I was thinking, when did Matt and Mercedes get so close? I SEE A NEW CANNON!! I also liked the Bust Your Windows one too. The black girl/white girl breakup thing was actually a conversation me and my roommate had. She had gone through a bad break up this semester (she's white) and I told her a few suggestions that would help her feel better. I even said the whole black girls don't care about little things like laws. Just thought that was funny...uh...those two are my favorite**

**OH! It's just that I never realized what It's Gonna Be Me was about until I listened to it tonight...well last night since its almost 4 in the morning. And yes, it really was on my itunes.**

**If you're still reading this, which is surprising because I talk to much, the Living on a Prayer drabble was a slight spoiler. Idina Menzel is going to be on Glee and she's going to play Vocal Adrenaline's teacher during the last 9 episodes. That much is true. But what I think _should_ happen is that at the end of the last episode of the season Rachel mentions that she has to gay dads and she was born via surrogate and Idina gets this look on her face and of course through the whole 9 episodes, (or how ever many she's in) someone mentions how much she looks like her. Can't you just hear Kurt saying, "Oh my God, it's Rachel 20 years from now." Then the next season it comes out that she's really Rachel mom. Everyone is talking about how much they look alike and she even said that she would love playing Rachel's mom. So if it happens you heard it first here! **

**I'm sorry but I'm REALLY obsessed with Glee. I had a dream about telling my sister about how much I was obsessed with it. That takes dedication right there. But I'm probably rambling on because I'm sleepy so thank you to everyone who liked it and please review! I love them good or bad. And don't forget to tell me which one was your favorite!**

**kialajaray  
**


End file.
